Emily ate 3 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 1 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pizza remaining.